Gestures provide an intuitive way for a user to provide input to a computerized device. Typically, a gesture involves a hand or other body part being moved in an easily repeatable movement. For example, gestures which may serve as input to a computerized device include snaps, grasps, pinches, and swipes. The more accurately the computerized device identifies a person's performed gesture, the more efficient and enjoyable the user's experience with the computerized device may be. For example, if a user performs a snap gesture, but the computerized device mistakenly identifies that some other gesture has been performed, the computerized device may perform a function undesired by the user or may not respond to the user's gesture.
Further, when performing a gesture, different users' performance of the gesture may vary to an extent. For example, a first person may perform a much stronger and more distinct snap gesture than a second person. For these reasons, it may be beneficial to accurately identify a gesture performed by a user.